the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinema Night (Pt.6)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Cinema Night (Pt.6) 11 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 2 years ago (Well the film's finally starting! After so many parts 'Cinema night has just begun!) Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Catt Hatter: Catt shuffled back to her corner and waited for the movies to start. ________________ Hyde without a Jekyll: "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Alice cried out in fear as Griffin's voice drew near. she continued to back up however at Charricathan's comment a light went off in her mind. Even if Millie's ghost uncle didn't have clothes she wouldn't be able to see anything uncouth. Opened one eye and saw....nothing. "Go away!" She shouted and quickly scampered to a seat near Hela for safety. _________________ MillieGriffin: Griffin was very disappointed to hear the Millie and Charicthran ruined his fun again, he turned glaring at them even though Millie's the only one who could see it. Millie smiled back at Griffin sweetly, "Love you~" she mimicked Griffin flipped the two of them the bird, which made Millie chuckle a little. "Well if you're done making an arse out of yourself, the film's ready to start!" Millie announced to Griffin and anyone else in relation of. (Tairais) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Charricthran remained cheerfully smug and oblivious to Griffin's rudeness, and would have remained cheerfully smug regardless. By this point he was comfortable enough in his own feathers that he almost resembled a fluffy ball of a myriad of black and purple hues more than he did an actual bird. Confrontation done, he waited for the films to start with anticipatory silence. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 2 years ago "You may punch me in the arm," Lewis quietly answered Hela as they took their seats, "though don't abuse the privilege. "I'll heal better than the chair." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A somewhat wary glance at his arm. "Trust me, I won't hit you unless absolutely necessary..." She settled back in her seat, gaze wandering and then briefly lighting up as she caught sight of the small puff of feathers beside her. "Oh Hell, is that a bird...?" Reaching out a hand, she gently pet the soft ball, wondering at how it could've gotten there. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Alright, here we go!" Millie announced before starting the show: First thing that played was the Charlie Chaplin short, The Tramp. https://youtu.be/F-Y45rcGX3s next were the two Disney cartoons. https://youtu.be/epmGLrgXddw https://youtu.be/FxOsXnXl6Bk Then at last the feature presentation, 1939 The Wizard of Oz played for them all. ((Unfortunately I couldn't find the full version of the film on YouTube or on any other site without a whole bunch of ads being shoved in your face so you really will have to use your imagination.)) 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((Jekyll1886, Hyde without a Jekyll, Helen Jekyll, Tairais, Catt Hatter, Alicia Ghast)) ((in no particular order)) 3 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Charricthran let Hela pet him to her heart's content, radiating quiet amusement and contentment. Much easier to be solid in a smaller form. Easier to be comforted, too. He watched the movies in avid silence, the barest flash of a wry smile splitting his beak every so often. A good way to pass the time. Better than hunting down a pair of idiots that had voided their contracts, certainly. Contrary to popular belief, it wasn't something he enjoyed all that much. But he digressed. 3 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago • edited “Heh, that guy looks kinda like you,” She whispered to Lewis as the first short started, an amused smile on her lips. Hela quickly lost interest in watching the films and instead scooped up the ball of feathers, cupping it in her hand as she continued to stroke its shadowy softness. “Gods, it’s so fluffy... and itty-bitty...” She crooned under her breath, “This is by far the softest thing I have ever touched...” 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "He acts a bit like me, too," Weir whispered back with a smile which mirrored hers. He witnessed her pick up and proceed to pet Charricthran, but thought better of saying anything. He felt it was the raven's call to make. Instead, he simply enjoyed the film. He always did like anything with Chaplin's Tramp in it. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago At the conclusion of the showing Alice began applauding. A massive grin spit her face as well. On top of seeing more of the funny man--Charlie Chaplin--she also finally got to understand what a cartoon was. Though her fear of being attacked by living pictures still tugged at the back of her mind, she was much more settled by the reality of it. And to top off the finally motion picture was in color! When Dorothy first entered the Oz and the world lit up she gasped as her jaw dropped. Not only were the pictures moving but they were in color too!! During the shows Alice had snacked on the crumbs she carried in her arms leaving her hands free for applause at the end. By far this was the most amazing event all month! 2 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Fom her corner Catt watched in silence, smiling at the screens. Quiet and still until the films were over. Something about the last film seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where she could have possibly seen it before. Technically speaking, it should be impossible for her to be seeing it now. She clapped along with the rest of her friends, glad that they got to experience the wonders of film, and that she got to watch. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy